Mother Box
Motherbox is more than a machine. If Gods made I-Pods that were alive? Way beyond that. History Mother Boxes''' are 'living computers' typically found on New Genesis.' The term 'living computer' should be understood as an approximation; they seem to be part living being, part highly developed machine. They look like small boxes, about the size of a Terran house brick at largest. Created by New Genesian scientist Himon using the mysterious Element X, they are generally thought to be sentient, miniaturized, portable supercomputers, although their true nature and origins are unknown.They possess wondrous powers and abilities not understood even by their users, the Gods of New Genesis. These range from teleportation (they can summon Boom Tubes) to energy manipulation. Mother boxes have been seen healing the injured, including Darkseid himself. Metron stated that each Mother Box shares "a mystical rapport with nature." They provide their owner with unconditional love and self-destruct when their owner dies. Mother Boxes have sacrificed themselves for causes they have believed in and are greatly respected by the people of New Genesis. In physical appearance they are most often in the shape of a small box worn much like a common day PDA on Earth, but they can also be much larger, and do not always need to be in the shape of a box at all (Mr. Miracle had Mother Box' circuitry woven into the hood of his costume). They usually communicate with a repetitive "ping!" which can be understood by their users. Mother Boxes can access the energy of the Source for various effects; they can change the gravitational constant of an area, transfer energy from one place to another, control the mental state of a host, communicate telepathically with a host or other life form, manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries, open or close Boom-tubes, take over and control non-sentient machines, evolve non-sentient machines, merge sentient beings into a single more powerful being, sustain a life form in a hostile environment such as space, and do many other things. Mother Boxes have an affinity for the Source and are believed to draw their power from it; in that sense, they can be seen as a computer that links man to God. To the New Gods, they are common appliances, inasmuch as a sentient device can be called an "appliance". Other individuals have been given access to them at specific times, when they are in need of aid. Notably, Raven was given one when she fought Tresspasser. It should be noted that Mother Boxes could only be manufactured by a being born either on New Genesis or Apokolips, and not even all could do it (at least one in Apokolips failed). And that this was accomplished through much training. '''Powers' *'Danger Sense' *'Life Sense' *'Omniscience': Mother Box has control of all Detection Powers, and Mental Powers regarding insight. *'Omni-knowledge': Mother Box has Amazing access to know just about anything needed at the time. *'Energy Transference': Because Mother Box has the Leadership talent, she can automatically transfer her energy to her user. In addition, through his affection for Mother Box, the user can transfer energy back to her. Only one such attempt is allowed per day. *'Source Conduit': Mother Boxes have been seen to: Access the Energy of the Source for various effects such as: **'Gravity Manipulation': Change the gravitational constant of an area, **'Energy Transfer': Transfer energy from one place to another, **'Emotion Control': Control the mental state of a host **'Telepathy': Communicate telepathically with a host or other life form, **'Regenerate Others': Manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries, **'Boom-Tubes': ability to open or close boom-tubes. Any character that possesses both a Mother Box and a sample of X-Element can automatically create a Boom Tube capable of transporting him between dimensions and galaxies. **'Machine Animation/Control': Take over and control non-sentient machines, including the ability to evolve non-sentient machines. **'Gestalt': Merge sentient beings into a single more powerful being, **'Life Support': Sustain a life form in a hostile environment such as space, and many others. Category:Weapon Category:Dark Titans